Blood Bonds
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Seto and Pernia have been seattled into married life and now all she can think about is having chidlren. Part of Seto wants to have a child and another part doesn't. When someone that is supposed to be dead enters the pictures things get chaotic. 23 of
1. Why Not!

Blood Bonds  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place two months after "Christmas Birth" and it centers around Seto/Pernia. At this moment I don't know how long it will be seeing how I only have three chapters outline at the moment. But don't worry it will be longer then three chapters. So if you guys have any ideas on what you want included in this story, let me know and I will do my best to put it in.  
  
Peace,  
  
Lady Nightshade  
  
Seto lay awake in the large king sized bed he shared with Pernia. The dark blue silk sheets covered their bodies from mid chest down. He stared at the ceiling deep in thought as his hands ran through her long brown hair that spilled over the pillows on the bed. Her cool silky skin felt good against his own skin and her soft fragile body seemed to fit perfectly with his hard muscular one. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled as he looked back at the ceiling. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze drifted into the room from the open window, frowning he sat up and pulled the comforter up around them from the foot of the bed and wrapped her in his arms running his hands up and down her form to warm her. Finally her shivers stopped and she snuggled into his chest wrapping her arms around him sighing happily.   
  
Seto couldn't stop the grin from slipping onto his face knowing that the woman beside him loved him with all her heart and soul. He frowned remembering the conversation they had had before she had fallen asleep, a little disappointed by his decision it had been the closet they had come to actually having a real fight since they had been married. She wanted to have a child with him.   
  
While he was flattered and honored that she wanted to bare his children; part of him didn't want to have children with her because his mother died in childbirth and he wasn't sure he could handle it if Pernia were to suffer the same fate. The Game King also almost lost his mate in childbirth two months ago during a Christmas Trip up to the mountains. However, the woman survived much to everyone's relief because they feared that the past would repeat itself, and they didn't need that.   
  
'She's too fragile to carry children,' thought Seto staring down at her form. 'She wouldn't survive the strain of giving birth to a child and the baby might not even be carried to term. It's not that I don't want to have children with her, it's that the risk of loosing her is too great.'  
  
Seto sighed the whole argument made sense in his head but she being the stubborn person she was had not accepted it at all.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What do you mean no?!" demanded Pernia stomping her foot on the floor like a spoiled child. "Why not?!"  
  
"Pernia," began Seto sternly while taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the chair of her desk. "I just don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Why?! Why don't you want to have a child with me?!"  
  
"It's not that I don't want to have a child with you," said Seto removing his tie. "I just don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Why don't you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"For one thing your body is too fragile to handle it!"  
  
"How would you know what my body can and can not handle?!"  
  
"Look Pernia-chan," said Seto tossing his shirt to the side and hugging her. "You're body is too small to handle the strain and I don't think you could carry a child to term."  
  
"I don't care what you think!" snapped Pernia jerking away and turning to face him. "I want a child."  
  
"Pernia your body won't be able to handle it!"  
  
"Yes, it will! Seto…"  
  
"No," said Seto harshly. "And that is the end of the discussion!"  
  
Pernia stared at him silently before her lips began to quiver and for a brief second Seto thought that she would cry. He cursed under his breathe and walked up to hug her kissing away her tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Seto rubbing her back soothingly.   
  
He had continued to mumble apologies into her hair before apologizing in the only other way he knew how.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Seto couldn't help but smirk he could get her to forgive him in a second given the time. His eyes trailed down to her neck which was littered with small bruises from where he had bitten her; there were also slight patches of dried blood from where he had somehow drawn blood. He reached out a hand and stroked one of the marks where his teeth had pierced through the skin. The night that had happened it had startled Pernia but she had seemed to enjoy it when he licked her blood away. He frowned thinking about the previous night where he had not only licked it away but drank some of it as well.  
  
If he didn't know any better he would almost say he was a vampire; but such things only existed in fairytales and he knew such a thing was not possible. He just got too excited when he was making love to her even though he had never bitten any of his other lovers like this before. He grinned another reason he didn't want to have a child now was because he enjoyed causing Pernia complete and utter pleasure to let a child get in the way even if it was for a little while. Seto closed his eyes and prepared to join Pernia in the land of dreams, when he was pulled back suddenly by a new voice  
  
'But you want to dominate her completely by having your seed's mark in her womb,' said a dark voice inside his head.  
  
"What the?!" whispered Seto jerking awake has his eye flew open in shock. "Who's there?"  
  
Seto's eyes scanned the room as his hand slide over the mattress and toward the head board where he opened a hidden compartment and pulled out a gun moving it around the room slowly. He couldn't see anyone in the room that didn't belong but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching him and Pernia and he didn't like it at all.  
  
"Seto," whispered Pernia sleepily waking up and placing her hand on his outstretched arm. "What is wrong?"  
  
Seto was silent a moment going over the room one more time with his eyes before putting his gun back in the compartment.   
  
"Nothing," he said laying back down on the bed and pulling Pernia with him. "Nothing it wrong I just thought I heard something."  
  
"Oh," said Pernia nuzzling her head into his chest. "It must have been in your imagination."  
  
"Yeah," said Seto softly as his mate feel back asleep. "Must have been half asleep."  
  
But Seto knew he it hadn't been his imagination because he had heard the voice clear as day. He stared back down at her and suddenly the idea of her stomach round with child popped into his mind and he felt a strange pride feel him before shaking his head.   
  
"No," he whispered softly. "I can't risk it, I can't risk loosing her."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 2/3 out of the Kaiba Trilogy the third novel in the series will deal with Mokuba and Mizu as High School students. Anyways to understand some references read the following  
  
"In the Arms of a Priest"  
  
"American Honeymoon"  
  
"Christmas Birth"  
  
"Office Romance" 


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten

Blood Bonds 2  
  
Mokuba sat in the guest room that Mizu normally stayed in and pouted, thinking about his best friend. Mizu had up and left a month ago when they had returned from their trip to the mountains. He hadn't heard from her since and she had left and he was starting to get worried about her. His older brother and Pernia had gotten into an argument last night and then obviously they had made up because he could hear them. He blushed trying not too imagine to hard about what they had been doing. Although, it didn't take a genius to discover what they had been doing. He really preferred NOT to think about that at the moment or at any moment.  
  
He sighed and laid down in the bed his eleven year old nose taking in the faint scent of Mizu; even after the maids had washed them they still had her scent in them. He sniffed the pillow and smiled when he felt her warmth feel him and even though it still didn't ease the pain it helped.   
  
"Everything alright Mokuba?" asked Seto walking into the room still wearing his navy slacks.   
  
"Of course, big brother," said Mokuba seating up hugging the pillow to his chest. "What made you think something was wrong?"  
  
"You've been in this room ever since Mizu up and disappeared," smiled Seto taking a seat next to him. "If I didn't know any better little brother I would almost say that you had a crush on the girl."  
  
"I DO NOT," said Mokuba quickly a slight blush forming on his cheeks.   
  
"Sure you don't little brother," smiled Seto walking out of the room. "Come on get dressed little brother, we're going to go to the office today."  
  
"We are?" asked Mokuba.   
  
"Yeah," said Seto. "Besides, Pernia and I have to deal with a few business associates of mine and after that we can all go out to lunch."  
  
"Okay," said Mokuba getting up from the bed and heading back towards his own room; still carrying the pillow.  
  
"Um, Mokuba," said Seto as his brother walked past him.   
  
Mokuba just stared at Seto with big round eyes clutching the pillow to him as if it were a lifeline.   
  
"Alright fine," said Seto giving in. "Keep it we will get a new one."  
  
Seto shut the door while his brother hurried off to his bedroom clutching the pillow to him. He sighed and walked down the hall back to his own bedroom where he saw Pernia leaning against the doorway already clothed and ready to go. She was wearing a white business skirt that hugged her hips and thighs stopping in the middle of high thighs, a sky blue short-sleeved blouse was tucked into her skirt and showed off her attractive chest, and a white trench coat that that stopped at her knees.   
  
"You spoil him love," said Pernia as he walked up to her brushing some of her brown hair from her light blue eyes.   
  
"Like you don't?" questioned Kaiba raising an eyebrow.   
  
Pernia smiled walking past him, "Of course I have to have someone to spoil."  
  
"Pernia please don't start that," said Seto stopping her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't want to have to fight with you again; although, I wouldn't mind making up with you again."  
  
"We can make up whenever you want," smiled Pernia turning around and kissing his cheek.   
  
"Hn," snorted Seto blushing slightly.   
  
"Oh don't worry," giggled Pernia as they walked back into their room closing the door so Seto could finish dressing. "Mokuba will grow up to be a fine young man, you'll see."  
  
"Not if he doesn't stop mooning over Mizu."  
  
"You know very well the little girl grew on you so stop trying to deny it!"  
  
Seto scowled his mate was right the little brat had grown on him whether he wanted to admit it or not. The girl had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart. She was more like the little sister he had never had and he wished that he could have protected her more. He should have gotten her and her older sister out of that hell hole and away from that so-called father of theirs. He growled just thinking about what he had nearly done to her had pissed him off to no end. He should have noticed the bruises and the signs. It wasn't like he hadn't been through the same thing with Gozuboro, although they had probably gone through worse. At least the bastard hadn't touched Mokuba.   
  
The two girls had gone into hiding, upon Mizu's return. Mokuba didn't know this of course, Mizu didn't want him to know because she didn't want him to worry. The girl had also known that Mokuba would have told Seto. She was probably worried about what Seto would have done to protect Mizu so that Mokuba would have been happy. She knew that Seto was dangerous when he felt threatened or he felt someone else was threatened that he cared about. Mizu knew that Seto had become attached to her and she didn't want him or Mokuba to get involved. Besides she knew of her "father's" reputation with women. Pernia would have gotten hurt and then Seto would have killed him, for touching his mate.  
  
The other one Umi, Seto had run into her a few times in High School she was dangerous were pissed. He was surprised that she had let that happen to her sister and her. Then he did more research and he discovered why. She couldn't fight because her father raped her whenever she fought back. She and her sister had been tainted by that bastard of a father of theirs and Seto hated him for it.  
  
"Hey," whispered Pernia kissing his cheek while she did his tie for him. "Don't worry the girls are safe and He can not find them."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I was a priestess," said Pernia. "The girls are safe and everything is going to be okay, we will see her again."  
  
"Have you told this to Mokuba?"  
  
"No," said Pernia shaking her head and helping him into his coat. "He will find out himself one day. Trust me okay."  
  
"I will always trust you," said Seto kissing her.   
  
"Good, now come on," said Pernia. "We have to get going. MOKUBA!"  
  
"Coming," said Mokuba bursting into the room. "What is it?"  
  
"We are leaving, come on now. Get your things."  
  
"K," said Mokuba disappearing from the room.  
  
The three Kaibas left the mansion and slipped into the limo heading for Kaiba Corps.  
  
TBC  
  
I will be out of town for awhile starting Sunday so I won't be updating until I get back.   
  
Please check out this story by a friend of mine Pernia is in it.  
  
Soul Sire - Dedicated to and For Lady Nightshade. Two Months into their marriage, Seto and Pernia are invited to a Halloween party, but in disguise a soul snatcher is after the soul of Seto's wife. Will he Succeed in getting it or will Seto stop him in time  
  
http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1884084 


	3. Don't Talk About Her Like That!

Blood Bonds 3  
  
Mokuba sat at his desk in his classroom, he was worried about Mizu he hadn't seen his best friend since her disappearance. School wasn't as fun without her there to help him raise hell and cause havoc and destruction. There was no one for him to play with and no one for him to talk to because the rest of the kids didn't like him because they all thought he was a stuck spoiled book worm. Mizu however, had welcomed him the moment he walked in after being adopted by the late Kaiba.   
  
Flashback  
  
Mokuba followed his brother into the classroom clenching the sweater vest, tightly between his small fists. He glanced around the room and saw that several of the children were watching him and whispering several comments about the two boys.   
  
"Which one of you is Mokuba-chan?" asked the kind teacher crouching down to look at Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Seto pointed over his shoulder at Mokuba who immediately tried to hide behind his brother, even though it didn't do him much good.  
  
"Hello Mokuba-chan," said the teacher smiling kindly. "Would you like to come introduce yourself?"  
  
Seto gently detached Mokuba and stepped to the side so that the class could see Mokuba. All the children were black haired with different shades of blues and greens; however, there was one little girl with long aqua hair up in pig tails looked up and blinked her large sea green eyes. She flashed Mokuba a warm smile which he slowly returned.   
  
"Ah," said the teacher happily. "I see you have made a new friend, Mizu-chan will you please raise your hand so that Mokuba-chan can see you? Make sure you raise your hand high in the air."  
  
"Hai Teacher-san!" shouted Mizu leaping onto the desk and shoving her hand up in the air.  
  
"Mizu-chan!" exclaimed the teacher, as Mokuba slowly walked over to the empty desk near Mizu. "Sit down in your seat!"   
  
"You said to raise it high!" said Mizu jumping back into her seat.  
  
"I know, I know," muttered the teacher.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Mokuba-chan," said the teacher. "Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Gomen teacher-san," muttered Mokuba coming back down to earth for a crash landing.   
  
"I am surprised at you Mokuba-chan," continued the teacher. "You are normally so intoned to the class. Ah well, your partner in crime is missing so I guess that would be reason enough."  
  
"Gomen," repeated Mokuba sheepishly.   
  
"That is alright Mokuba-chan," said the teacher. "I will let you off with a warning just don't let it happen again."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba sat under a Sakura tree at lunch and ate his rice, chicken, and dumplings by himself not used to the silence that accompanied him. Normally Mizu would be with him eating rice and shrimp and vegetables and telling him about some new book she had read the other night. But now there were no book talks and no one there to talk with while the other kids played sports or talked about various other things. Now there was just him alone and he hated eating alone.   
  
Mokuba was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the soccer ball coming towards him until it hit him in his head.   
  
"Oops," said a mocking male voice. "Too bad your girlfriend just isn't here to protect you. Where'd she go? Did she run away from her daddy?"  
  
The other boys snickered as Mokuba slowly got to his feet and staggered his way over to the boy that had spoken, his vision still blur from the hit he had taken in the side of the head.   
  
"You will not speak of her like that again," said Mokuba softly, his voice a deadly calm.   
  
"What are you going to do about it, if I do rich-boy?" asked the other boy sneering. "Your little friend is a Daddy's whore."  
  
"This," said Mokuba bringing his fist back and slugging the other boy in the nose, breaking it.  
  
"Ah!" shouted the boy grabbing his nose and falling back on his back on the ground.   
  
"Mokuba-chan!" shouted the teacher running forward and grabbing hold of Mokuba to turn him around. "Why on Earth did you punch that boy?!"  
  
"He talked bad about Mizu-chan," said Mokuba his eyes flashing.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He called her a daddy's whore," murmured Mokuba softly.   
  
"Alright," muttered the teacher. "Dorno, you are coming to the principle's office as well."  
  
The teacher lead both boys back into the school, scolding them for fighting and language.  
  
Seto Kaiba picked up the phone on the first ring and barely glanced away from the computer before him.   
  
"Kaiba," he said curtly. He listened to the person on the other line frowning, before his eyes widened in shock. "What?!"  
  
TBC 


	4. You are

Blood Bonds 4  
  
Seto sat in the limo as James guided it down the busy streets to fancy and elaborate Italian restaurant. He was going to meet the man that had been on the other line on his phone, a man that was supposed to be dead. He was going to meet his father. He had recognized the voice of his blood father the moment the man had spoken, although he had been surprised when that the man's voice hadn't changed at all. So he was curious to discover the reasoning behind all this. He also wanted to know why his father had let them be adopted by the bastard Gozoburo while he was still alive, he also wanted to know why he had let his family go through the inheritance that had belonged to him and Mokuba.   
  
Then again if the man had come forward to claim them again then they wouldn't have been seen by Gozoburo. They wouldn't be living in a mansion. He wouldn't be the CEO of Kaiba Corps. Kaiba Corps wouldn't have doubled its profits within three years of when he started working as the CEO. He wouldn't have had had less time for Mokuba. He wouldn't have had to hire a nanny to look after his little brother. The agency wouldn't have sent over Pernia. He wouldn't have fallen in love with Pernia. They wouldn't have gotten married and he would still be going with Nikushimi. So he guess he couldn't complain too much, after all he had all he wanted: money, success, fame, and more importantly a family. Not to mention great sex.   
  
Seto smirked he really did owe his father after all things could have turned out worse. The moment James opened the limo door and allowed Seto out of the back seat he began to feel odd wondering what it would be like to see his old man after all these years. He walked into the restaurant and looked around searching for his father's familiar face.  
  
"May I help you Kaiba-sama?" Asked the host his mustache twitching with every word he spoke.   
  
"I am looking for someone that is expecting me," said Seto flatly tearing his gaze from the room to look at the elderly host.  
  
"Ah! Yes!" said the man remembering. "IF you will kindly come this way I will take you too your seat."  
  
Seto nodded and followed the man to a table that was blocked off for privacy by folding, dark red wood doors. Seto recognized the room because he and Pernia would often come here when they wanted to be alone and enjoy a romantic dinner for two. They did it once a month to relax besides it did Pernia good to get away from the mansion every now and then. He frowned he would have to see if Pernia ever did anything with the other girls from Yugi's little rag tag group. He smiled to himself as he caught the familiar scent from the wood and the much, much lighter scent of sex. He and Pernia had done more then just eat in that room, which is why Seto sometimes had to either a) get his tuxedo shirt and jacket fixed or b) buy a new tux.   
  
The doors opened and a man stood up giving Seto time to size him up. His father had not changed a bit he still looked the same as he had the day he died. The male was only an inch taller then Seto and he had the same icy blue eyes and the same brown hair. There were only two differences between the men 1) the father's hair was held back in a ponytail and 2) the father's skin was a light tan. Both men sat down the moment the door shut.   
  
"I hear you have done well for yourself and your brother," said the father, Nori. "I found it rather interesting that you should marry the niece of your corporate advisory. I have followed your career from the moment you became the CEO of that company. I could tell every move you would make before you made it and I must say that not even I saw that one coming. Although after seeing a picture of her I can hardly blame you for finding it hard to keep your hands off her, she is quite alluring to say the least."  
  
"Cut the crap," said Seto flatly the moment the waitress entered to take their drink orders. "What do you want? Beer."  
  
"I will have the same," said Nori nodding at the waitress as she left closing the door behind her. "Besides," he grinned, sniffing the air. "From the smell of things around her I'd say that you aren't the only one having problems with keeping your hands off your mate. So you two have done it in here. I am shocked Seto that you would risk humiliation, just to satisfy your desires and hers."   
  
"What do you want old man?" asked Seto repeating the question not liking how his father was prying into his sex life with his wife.   
  
"I know why you are having such a hard time making up your mind about trying to get the female with child."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Pernia was seating at Kaiba Corps looking over some papers when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" asked Pernia, picking it up. "Good afternoon Principal. Mokuba did what?!"  
  
Pernia was in her limo going to Mokuba's school wondering what on Earth the other boy had said to get Mokuba riled up enough to slug him.   
  
'Mokuba,' thought Pernia. "You were such a good kid what the hell happened.'  
  
The driver pulled into the school and Pernia walked inside heading straight to the principal's office. She walked into the man's office and saw that Mokuba was there along with another boy whom judging by the pout on his face was the boy he had punched, and the other two people aside from the Principal must have been his mother.   
  
"Alright," said Pernia staring around the room calmly. "What exactly happened? Because I doubt Mokuba would have punched him without reason."  
  
"The boy is a menace," snapped whom Pernia assumed was his mother.  
  
"Mrs. Chia," said the Principal calmly. "Mokuba as not done anything wrong up until today, this is the first time I have ever seen him in my office. Your son on the other hand….."  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Chia bitterly. "However, this boy is a spoiled brat that as been allowed to get away with everything his entire life and I will not allow such a thing now."  
  
"Mokuba," said Pernia, wanting to get to the point of why she was called away. "Why did you punch this boy?"  
  
"He said that Mizu-chan slept with her father," said Mokuba flatly.  
  
"What exactly did he say?"   
  
"He called her a Daddy's whore."   
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Pernia and she tensed slightly. She was surprised the boy had just gotten a bloody nose from that remark.  
  
"The boy is lying," said Mrs. Chia. "My son knows better then to say stuff like that."  
  
"What's your name boy?!" demanded Pernia ignoring his mother.  
  
"Dorno," muttered the boy looking utterly miserable.   
  
"Very well Dorno," said Pernia flatly. "Kaiba Corps will pay for the medical bills…."  
  
"So you are admitting that the boy was in the wrong?" asked Mrs. Chia triumphantly.   
  
"I am admitting no such thing," said Pernia flatly. "I do not ever want to see your son near Mokuba again nor speak about Mizu in such a way again. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what my son can and can not do?!" snapped Mrs. Chia. "You don't even have children you probably can't even have any!"  
  
"You can't order me around bitch," said Dorno getting to his feet and glaring at Pernia. "You're a damn whore as well, except you whore yourself to that bastard Kaiba!"  
  
"Ah," said Pernia smiling triumphantly. "So, it would seem your son does use those words. This meeting is finished."  
  
"Of course," said the principal. "And be it that Mokuba was only defending his friend I am afraid I can not let him back into the school."  
  
"Very well," said Pernia. "Come Mokuba, we are living."  
  
"Okay," said Mokuba shrugging and following Pernia out of the room.  
  
"Kaiba's whore," sneered the mother under her breath.   
  
"Well," said Pernia softly putting her sunglasses on. "Now we know where the boy gets his manners."  
  
The ride back to Kaiba Corps was made in silence.  
  
Back at the Restaurant   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Seto, narrowing his eyes at the man as the waitress came back with their drinks and for their orders.   
  
"Simple," said the father. "It is in your blood, the desire to get a woman pregnant."   
  
"Then how come I didn't have that 'desire' with the other women I have been with?" asked Kaiba rolling his eyes.  
  
"Because they weren't your mates," said Nori. "But this Pernia of yours is!"  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Seto darkly.   
  
"Simple my boy," said Nori. "You are part vampire and it is embedded within your subconscious to implant your seed into the woman's womb so no one else can dominate her like you do."  
  
"What?" asked Seto raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Of course," said Nori waving a hand. "It is sometimes very difficult for a normal woman to bare children with vampire blood, to be honest I was surprised your mother gave birth to both you and Mokuba."  
  
"Are you saying that Pernia might die and still part of me wants to get her pregnant?" asked Seto spitfully.  
  
"Well," said Nori. "Not really, I am only saying something like that. You see because your children will only be a third vampire her chances of surviving are much better then if they were half."  
  
"I feel so much more relieved," said Seto flatly.   
  
"Seriously son," said Nori. "I would take heed to the urges you have to mate with her and have your seed planted within her. Because if you don't then you won't be able to control the darker side of your nature and it will be a side that Pernia may not come out of alive."  
  
TBC 


	5. What Have I Done?

Blood Bonds 5  
  
The words from the woman and her son echoed in Pernia's mind as she brushed out her brown hair and hummed in an attempt to calm herself. It was ten o'clock and she was waiting up for Seto to get home.   
  
        'Who are you to tell me what my son can and can not do?!' snapped Mrs. Chia. 'You don't even have children you probably can't even have any!'  
  
Pernia bit down on her lower lip uncertainty coming into her mind. She didn't want to admit it but the woman was right, she probably couldn't have any children.   
  
'What if the woman was right?' thought Pernia shifting in her seat slightly. 'What if I can't have any children? Then I guess it's a good thing Seto doesn't want any children,' thought Pernia bitterly. 'Or else he would really be disappointed. Guess him divorcing me because I can't have children wouldn't be an option.'  
  
Pernia was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the bedroom door open and didn't notice when her husband walked in the room and crept up behind her. He couldn't help but smirk when he wrapped his arms around her and she jumped slightly.   
  
"Seto," said Pernia softly.   
  
"Sorry," said Seto smirking at her from the mirror. "Did I scare you?"  
  
"You don't sound sorry at all," said Pernia getting up from the vanity and heading to the bed.   
  
"What's wrong love?" asked Seto walking up behind her as she pulled the covers back on her side of the bed.   
  
"Well Mokuba got kicked out of school today," said Pernia.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah," said Pernia turning around in his arms. "Evidently some kid in his class was talking bad about Mizu-chan so Mokuba-chan broke his nose."  
  
"Good boy," muttered Seto into her hair. "Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
"No," moaned Pernia as she tilted her head back and let his mouth have better excess. "It's what the mother said."  
  
"And what did the boy's mother say?" asked Seto coaxing her onto the bed and pushing the skirt of her midnight blue, silk nightgown up around her hips so he could rest between her legs.   
  
"She told me I probably," began Pernia when the phone rang.  
  
Hissing in annoyance Seto pulled away from Pernia and picked up the phone; before he could say anything the voice on the other line launched into speech. Pernia's hands ran up his chest and began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt pulling it out of the pants so her hands could explore his smooth skin. Seto's eyes narrowed and his blue eyes took on a red tint to them as he continued to listen to the man on the other line and snarled dangerously.  
  
"Seto?" asked Pernia looking up from her husband's well sculpted chest. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"If you ever call here again you will regret it," said Seto slamming the phone down.   
  
"Who was that Seto?" asked Pernia removing his tie and placing it next to them on the bed and running her other hand up and down his chest soothingly.  
  
"The Principal of Mokuba's school he wanted to talk to you," said Seto his voice echoing the feeling of jealousy he was feeling. "If he calls here again for you, I'll kill him."  
  
"Seto, baby," cooed Pernia seating up on the bed. "You don't have to worry about him."  
  
"I know," said Seto smirking and laying back on top of her. "Now, where were we?"   
  
Pernia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't think I have to remind you of that."  
  
Seto smirked and cupped one of her breasts in his hands as they continued to kiss each other their tongues battling for dominance. He opened his eyes while they were still kissing and his eyes took on a darker red tint then before. His hands moved down her arms to her wrists so he could pin them above her head with one hand and went back to massaging her breast with the other. Pernia groaned into his mouth voicing her approval of how he was treating her breast.   
  
He pulled away and stared down at her watching the emotions flutter across her face. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to her breaths come out in short gasps of pleasure. Her eyes opened and she stared up at him with pleasure, looking up at him as if he were the most wonderful man on earth. She began to push herself back on the bed and he followed not letting go of her wrists. Then he took his shirt off without bothering to let go of her wrists and hovered over her again on all fours.   
  
"Come on," said Pernia smiling. "Let go of my wrists."  
  
"No," said Seto reaching behind him and grabbing his tie. "At least not yet anyways."  
  
"Seto what are you doing?" asked Pernia giggling as he tied her hands together.  
  
"Having fun," said Seto grinning and running his hands down her body so grab firm hold of her nightgown and pull it over her head. "You finally stopped wearing underwear I see."  
  
"No," said Pernia. "I just stopped wearing them before bed because we somehow always end up doing this."  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"Course not," smiled Pernia. "Now untie me."  
  
"And stop the fun before it starts?" asked Seto smirking darkly. "No."  
  
Seto ran his hands over her naked body and then slide his fingers into her opening. She arched her back and moan in pleasure, Seto smirked and licked his lips his blue to red eyes darkening at the scent of her arousal. He dipped his head down to her neck and licked at her taste; as if he was trying to get to the blood pumping through the veins beneath the skin and he was. He nipped her neck and moved his mouth around her neck. He chuckled when he felt her breath against his ear as she moaned in pleasure. When she was approaching her orgasm he bit into her skin and drank her blood causing her to tip over the edge.   
  
"Seto," gasped Pernia, when she felt his teeth break through her skin. "Seto," she repeated when he didn't stop. "Seto? Come on that's enough."  
  
Seto pulled away when he felt her hands trying to push him off of her. It was then that he realized he could taste blood on his tongue. He pulled away his red eyes going back to their icy blue. He stared down at her and saw blood trickling down her neck and her eyes were slightly hooded from loss of blood. He pulled away and wiped at his mouth when he stared down at his hand he saw blood on it, her blood. He got off the bed and stared down at her. What had he done? 


	6. Let's Talk

Blood Bonds 6  
  
Pernia lay back in the limo a white cotton turtle neck hiding the bit marks and bruises she had gotten from Seto the other night she was wearing a light tan skirt and matching boots. Her brown hair had been pulled into a simple bun and she was on her way to Yami and Arora's house to talk to the new mother. She wondered if Yami had ever acted like this to Arora, somehow she seriously doubted it. Even though Yami had his own dark side, she doubted it was that dark. Although Pernia did in some ways enjoy the darker side of their sex and was more then happy to allow Seto to experiment with her.   
  
She sighed when the limo pulled to a stop in front of the small two story house. She waited for James to open the door before stepping out of the car and telling James to go get some lunch. She walked up the coble pathway to the front door and smiled when the smell of tulips drifted into her nose. Arora had been had been busy in the garden. She stopped at the front door and knocked on it briefly.   
  
After a few moments she heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and across the hall, before the door knob turned and Arora stood there wearing tan shorts and a matching tank top.   
  
"Hey Pernia," said the other girl tightening her ponytail and stepping aside to let the newcomer in. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"How is Gobaith?" asked Pernia, taking note of the baby monitor attached to Arora's belt.   
  
"Sleeping," said Arora leading her into the kitchen so they could make sandwiches.   
  
"Did you and Yami have fun last night?" asked Pernia taking note of the bruises on Arora's neck.   
  
"First time we have had time to be together," said Arora blushing slightly.   
  
"What were you doing before I got here by the way?" asked Pernia taking note of the dirt on Arora's legs.   
  
"Cleaning the attic," said Arora.   
  
"Ah," said Pernia, helping her get the stuff from the refrigerator. "So, how does it feel to be a mother?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Arora smiling softly.   
  
"Does Yami enjoy being a father?"  
  
"Well," said Arora as they put their sandwiches together. "He hasn't complained about it and it is really sweet to watch him play with her."  
  
"Who would have thought that an ancient Pharaoh of the past would be playing with a baby," said Pernia, smiling as they took their sandwiches to the table.   
  
"Ah well I can see him playing with children more then I can see Seto," said Arora.  
  
Pernia was silent for several moments making Arora regret what she had said.  
  
"Pernia, what is wrong?" asked Arora softly.   
  
"Seto doesn't want to have children," said Pernia after a long moment.  
  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
  
"I have talked to him about it constantly, but he doesn't want to hear it."  
  
"But he is so good with Mokuba."  
  
"I know," said Pernia throwing her hands in the air. "I think he is just worried about turning out like the man that raised him."  
  
"I can't see that happening I mean look at how he treats Mokuba."  
  
"Try telling him that! I mean even if he wouldn't admit it he was fond of Mizu."   
  
"Well I don't know what to tell you," said Arora softly. "I mean Yami was the one that first brought it up."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, surprised me too, I think it was because of the fact that we would have had a child together in Egypt had I not been killed."  
  
"True," said Pernia. "And there was no proof to show that me and Seto were going to have children."  
  
"Well maybe you were pregnant and it just hadn't developed enough for them to tell."  
  
"Maybe," said Pernia. "All I know is that I want at least one baby with Seto."  
  
"Drug him," smirked Arora. "Even better get him drunk and take fertility pills then I don't think he would care."  
  
"Arora!" laughed Pernia.  
  
"What?" asked Arora.   
  
"That is so dishonest!"  
  
"Oops!"  
  
"I can not believe you just suggested I do that!"  
  
"Oh come on," began Arora, before she was cut off by the sound of a baby's crying. "Do you mean to tell me that you hadn't thought of it?" she asked, as they walked up the steps to Gobaith's room.  
  
"Well, not really," said Pernia. "Maybe a little."  
  
"Now who is the one being dishonest."  
  
Pernia said nothing and watched as Arora picked her daughter up and then settled down in a rocking chair with a towel and began to breast feed the baby covering her breast and Gobaith's head with the cloth.   
  
"So," said Pernia, thinking of a great way to get back at her friend. "Does Yami enjoy breast feeding to?"  
  
Arora's face went beat red and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Pernia!"  
  
"What?!" asked Pernia innocently. "I didn't say a thing."  
  
"Like hell," said Arora, switching Gobaith to the other breast to see if she wanted more.   
  
"I bet you wouldn't mind if he breast feed!"  
  
"Should we really be talking about this?!"  
  
Pernia just laughed before going silent again as Arora began to burp the little girl that had black hair just like her mother and wide purple eyes like her father.   
  
"So sex is good I take it from the blush you had on your cheek a moment ago?" asked Pernia.   
  
"I definitely don't want to complain," said Arora, as they walked back down the steps. "Although, it definitely isn't what it was in Egypt."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"It is much sweeter," smiled Arora. "What about yours? Since we are getting into everyone's sex life."  
  
"He is definitely sweeter then he was back then."  
  
"Think it means they have less testosterone?" asked Arora.  
  
"Nah!" said the two females together.  
  
"It has got to be something else," laughed Pernia.  
  
"Who cares," said Arora. "All that matters is that the past so far as yet to repeat itself entirely."  
  
"Amen to that," Pernia said laughing.  
  
Kaiba Corps.  
  
Seto stared at his computer screen part of his mind on work the other part on Pernia and what his father had said yesterday. He could still taste her sweet blood on his tongue and he could still feel her body under him. He leaned against his seat and sniffed smelling his mate from when she had decided to pay him a visit late at night. She had actually paid him several late night visits whenever he had to work late several nights in a row. That is why he had to put a couch in his office that could fold out into a bed for whenever she decided to pay a visit to him and they wouldn't have to worry about damaging his office chair.   
  
Seto tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair thinking about his mate made him hard and eager. Yet all he had to do was think about what he had almost done the night before and that would cause his blood to run cold through his veins. He couldn't stand the thought of taking her blood again.  
  
"What's wrong son?" asked a mocking voice.   
  
Seto looked up to see his father standing in his doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Seto as his father slipped into the office locking the door behind him.   
  
"I have come to warn you," said his father. "You should get the woman pregnant or you could seriously hurt her."  
  
"I already did," said Seto not looking at his father.  
  
"What did you do?" asked his father letting out a sigh.  
  
"I drank some of her blood and I nearly killed her," said Seto softly.  
  
"I see," said his father placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Look it was just you marking her externally and in preparation of marking her internal."  
  
"I do not want to mark her internal though!"  
  
"Are you saying you would rather kill your mate then get her pregnant?!"  
  
"She is too fragile to handle pregnancy!" snapped Seto.   
  
"How would you know?" asked his father. "Have you gotten her pregnant before?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then how would you know son? Women are stronger then they look. I am sure the woman will survive, your mother did."  
  
"She died having Mokuba!"  
  
"Yeah, well that was partly my fault."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, you see your mother was pregnant with twins I knew she was pregnant before she did but I got her pregnant again anyways. So she died having Mokuba's twin sister who also died."  
  
"Why didn't we know?"  
  
"I didn't want the doctor to tell you that you were going to have a baby sister. But that is all water under the bridge. Just don't get her pregnant with more then one baby at a time and I am sure things will be fine."  
  
"Bastard," snorted Seto.   
  
"Look the lady wants to have a baby just give the lady what she wants and I am sure things will be much better for you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple women love babies and they are more then willing to thank the man that got them pregnant in whatever way they want. So if you get your woman pregnant I am sure she would be more then willing to act out whatever fantasy you have."  
  
"Are you giving me advice about sex?!" demanded Seto his eyes flashing.  
  
"No just about love."  
  
"You are one to talk," snorted Seto.  
  
"Okay, okay so I made one mistake. Is that really a reason to hate me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Get the woman pregnant or you could end up killing the woman."  
  
"So you keep telling me," said Seto.   
  
"You experienced it last night," said his father. "Be careful or the next time you do that you might not be able to stop."  
  
Before Seto would say anything else his father left the room and his secretary walked into the room. Janet was a woman that like Nikushimi was used to getting what she wanted and what she wanted at the moment was Kaiba Seto. She was the traditional Japanese beauty with long glossy black hair and dark black slanted eyes. Her hair was currently up in a braided bun and she was wearing a red and white skirt suit that hugged her curves the right way. Seto however, paid little attention to her and spent most of his attention on the computer and trying to decide about what to do about the situation with his wife.   
  
"Is there something I can do for you Kaiba-sama?" asked the female shutting the door.   
  
Seto frowned and stared at the numbers on the screen. He should probably send a dinner invitation to Pernia at their favorite restaurant with a dozen white roses.   
  
"Janet I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Oh?" asked Janet trying to hide her excitement.   
  
"I want you to call a florist and ask them to send Pernia a dozen white roses and a dinner invite tonight," said Seto, smirking inwardly at the annoyed look on his secretary's face.  
  
"Of course," said the secretary her face becoming impassive. "Should I tell them where she is going to meet you?"  
  
"No," said Seto flatly. "She will know where we are going and that I am picking her up."  
  
"Of course," said the secretary leaving the room mumbling under her breath.  
  
Seto chuckled if all went well tonight then he would let that pass this time; however, the next time she mumbled something under her breath about his life he would not let it go. He sat back in his chair and hoped that tonight went well for his sack as well as hers. He felt incredible warm and shifted in his seat unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. His eyes latched onto a picture frame of him and Pernia at the beach on their honeymoon (they went to California). She was wearing a light blue string bikini and he hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her that night in their hotel room, and the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her either.   
  
He grinned remembering what had happened that night in the hotel room she had been very eager to please him. Not that she wasn't eager to please him any other time she was just more pleasing to him it seemed that night, he frowned it had been the night of the full moon. His frown deepened when he considered something it seemed that she was more enjoyable during the full moon. He opened his calendar and looked at the moon phase for the night, full moon. A slow smile spread across his face and his dark eyes flickered red ever so slightly, tonight was going to be fun. 


	7. Who are you!

Blood Bonds 7  
  
Pernia picked up Mokuba from the arcade and they headed back to the mansion; unaware that they were going to be meeting someone from Mokuba's past. The moment the limo drove up to the front of the house Mokuba noticed someone that seemed familiar somewhere back in his mind, he just couldn't place him.   
  
"Pernia?" he asked poking her arm.   
  
"Huh?" asked Pernia looking at Mokuba.   
  
"Who is that?" asked Mokuba pointing at the man standing on their front porch smoking.  
  
"I don't know," said Pernia. "Stay here Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba opened his mouth to protest but Pernia had already climbed out of the limo telling the driver to take Mokuba in through the back.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Pernia walking up to the man that bared a striking resemblance to her husband. "And what do you want?"  
  
"Your photos don't exactly do you justice," said the man looking her up and down with the same blue eyes as her husband. "You are even more beautiful up close."  
  
"I would say thanks but I am still deciding on whether or not I should have you arrested for trespassing and possible stalking charges."  
  
"Relax," said the man smiling at her, flipping his brown hair from his amused eyes. "I am the father of the brothers, Nori."  
  
"Impossible," said Pernia flatly. "Their father is dead, both of them in fact."  
  
"I am well aware of the fact that I am supposed to be dead," said the man smiling gently at the woman.   
  
"Pernia!" shouted Mokuba running around the side of the mansion Korba running after him.   
  
"Pernia, I am sorry," said her old friend the moment she caught up with the young male.   
  
"Pernia," said Mokuba breathlessly. "I remember who that man is now! I remember! He is my father!"  
  
"Here," said Korba handing out the tea a little while later in the parlor. "If you need anything just ring the bell."  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia and waited for Korba to leave before turning back to Nori. "Now, Nori was it? How did you survive the car crash?"  
  
"Well my dear I am afraid that is something I can not tell you," said Nori drinking the tea. "I will leave that up to my son to tell you that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason," said Nori shrugging his shoulders. "I am pleased to finally have a chance to meet my eldest son's mate. Now if my youngest son would only choose a female for a future mate."  
  
"Mate?" asked Pernia raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes," said Nori. "You know wife, other half, soul mate, etc?"  
  
"Right, right," said Pernia. "So what exactly can I do for you?"  
  
"My son is inviting you out to dinner tonight," said Nori pulling out a small bottle. "I want you to put this in his drink tonight."  
  
"What is this?" asked Pernia looking at the vial.  
  
"Just a little something to make my son more willing," said Nori getting to his feet and leaving the room.   
  
A few minutes after Nori left Pernia jumped to her feet and walked up the stairs heading towards the bedroom she shared with Seto, Mokuba hot on her heels.   
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Mokuba, hurrying to catch up with her as she walked into the master bathroom and opened the lid of the toilet opening the bottle.   
  
"I sure as hell am not going to give this to Seto," said Pernia, dumping the red liquid into the toilet bowl and flushing it down the drain.  
  
"Are you going to tell Seto about father?" asked Mokuba, as they watched the red liquid disappear from site.  
  
"Yeah," said Pernia. "I will tell him over dinner."  
  
"What are you going to tell him about the liquid?"  
  
"I don't know," said Pernia, rubbing her temple as the doorbell rang and the butler answered it.   
  
"Are you going to tell him about it?"  
  
"Maybe," said Pernia as one of the maids came to the bedroom door.   
  
"Mistress Kaiba?" asked the maid hesitantly.   
  
"Yes what is it?" asked Pernia walking into the bedroom Mokuba following her.   
  
"These roses came from Master Kaiba," said the maid handing the beautiful boutique of white roses and baby's breath to Pernia.  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia nodding at the maid. "That will be all."  
  
"Of course," said the maid bowing and leaving the room.   
  
"Seto as invited me to dinner tonight," said Pernia looking at the card that came with the roses.   
  
"Is he taking you to the Italian Restaurant again?"  
  
"Yes," said Pernia, heading towards the walk in closet.   
  
"What are you going to wear?" asked Mokuba taking a seat down on the edge of the bed.   
  
"What do you think of this one?" asked Pernia after awhile of searching through the closet and entering the bedroom holding up a dress.  
  
Mokuba examined the dark blue dress, a sleeveless Chinese Dress the pattern was embroidered with silver dragons the skirt of the dress fell to her knees with a long slit up a little past mid thigh. It was also one of his brother's favorite dresses he never figured out why though.   
  
"Seto would love it," said Mokuba grinning.   
  
"Good," said Pernia. "Because he will be here in two hours and I need to get ready."  
  
"Okay," said Mokuba leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.   
  
Pernia sighed and disappeared into the closet again pulling out a matching set of blue heels and dark blue spaghetti strap slip. She lay those and the dress out on the bed and walked over to her dresser to remove a dark blue lace bra, matching underwear and garter set; opening another drawer she pulled out nude mid thigh stockings and laid them in a pile beside the dress and slip and then hurried into the bathroom.   
  
Pernia grabbed some candles, shower gel, incense, and salts in the scents of lavender and jasmine, before turning on the warm water waiting for the steam to fill the air before adding the salts and gel. While the bath tub was filling with water she set the candles and incense around the edge and lit them before turning the water off. She pulled her clothes off and lay down in the bath soaking in the warmth and smell of the water. After awhile she picked up a loaf sponge and poured some of the gel onto it and lathering it up she began to wash her body. After washing her body she washed her long hair so it would be silky smooth, just the way Seto liked it. When the water began to cool down and the incense had finally gone out she climbed from the bath and dried off quickly before slipping into her silk dark blue robe and she wrapped the towel around her hair and hurried into the bedroom to get ready.  
  
She sat at her vanity and rubbed her body down with the sweet smelling lotion that Seto loved. While she finished drying her hair she plugged her curlers into the socket and then brushed out all the tangles before rubbing mousse into it. While she waited on her curlers to finish heating she pulled on her underwear, then the garter and stocking set, followed by her slip. Finally she began to put her hair up in curlers before she put her make up on. With only a few minutes left for the curlers to be in Pernia fastened dangly pearl earrings into her ears along with a delicate silver tennis bracelet. She finally slipped out of the curlers and pinned her hair up in an elaborate half bun, before finally slipping into the dress she had chosen for the occasion.   
  
She smiled into the full length mirror and twisted slightly smiling at how the dressed hugged every inch of the curves on her body. The door opened and she smiled as Seto entered the room and pulled her into his arms.   
  
"You look wonderful," said Seto breathing in her scent. "You smell wonderful too."  
  
"Thank you," said Pernia kissing him fully on the mouth.   
  
"Did you love the roses?"  
  
"I adored them," said Pernia snapping one of and slipping it into her hair so that it nestled in between the curls.   
  
"Shall we go?" asked Seto offering his arm.   
  
"Of course," said Pernia slipping into her heels before accepting his arm and together the two of them walked out of the house and climbed in the limo.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Cerridwenn for advising me on the scents that Pernia uses in this chapter. 


	8. Surprise

Blood Bonds 8  
  
Seto and Pernia entered the restaurant in which he and his father had eaten at the other day and they sat at their usual table; which of course was the same table that Seto had shared with his father. Since Seto had called ahead the cooks were already making their favorite dishes and there was a bottle white wine uncorked and waiting for them. The restaurant would normally serve champagne to its finest customers however, Pernia preferred white wine and Seto always made sure she was happy there for the restaurant always made sure to serve the best white wine it had.   
  
"How was your day?" asked Seto, while they waited for their dinner to arrive.  
  
"Well, I went to visit Arora and Gobaith," said Pernia, taking a sip of the wine.   
  
"How are they?" asked Seto, taking a sip of his own wine.  
  
"The baby is fine and she is sleeping well," said Pernia.  
  
"And Arora?"   
  
"Couldn't be happier, motherhood suits her," said Pernia, fiddling with the napkin on her lap.   
  
"Pernia," said Seto softly, knowing what was going on in her mind. "I do not want to have this conversation now."  
  
"Fine," said Pernia softly.   
  
"Tell me about the rest of your day."  
  
"Your father stopped by."  
  
"What?" asked Seto softly, lowering his wine glass without taking a drink. "Did you just say?"  
  
"Your father stopped by," repeated Pernia.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Seto.  
  
"He wanted to talk and he gave me a vial to give to you."  
  
"What was in it?" asked Seto.  
  
"I don't know," said Pernia, shrugging her shoulders. "I flushed it down the toilet I didn't want to give you anything when he wouldn't tell me exactly what it was."  
  
"But he hinted at what it was?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He told me it was something to make you more willing."  
  
"Next time I see my father, I need to make sure that he gets it through his head I don't want him interfering in my business," said Seto, as the waiter came with their soups.  
  
"By the way," said Pernia, looking up at him. "What did he mean by you would have to tell me why he survived the car crash?"  
  
"Because," said Seto, after a long moment of silence. "Well, it deals with my blood line."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"The thing is Pernia, I am part vampire."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Pernia, raising a delicate eyebrow. "A vampire?"  
  
"Why do you think every time we made love I would bite your neck enough to draw blood?"  
  
"Well," said Pernia, shifting in her seat. "And here I thought you just had a blood fetish like Bakura."  
  
"No my sweet," said Seto, motioning her forward. "I'm just a vampire," he said as she took a seat on his lap. "Does that bother you?"  
  
"Why would it?" asked Pernia, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are still the man I fell in love with."  
  
"Good," said Seto, reaching for the frog clasps so he could nibble her neck while he locked the door, their soup forgotten. "Because if you did I would have to kidnap you and keep you locked away in our room," he murmured against her skin while his hands slipped under her skirt and he removed her underwear.  
  
Pernia moaned as his lips brushed against her pulse point, his teeth broke through the skin so he could lap up some of her blood. Bracing herself on his thighs she shifted her weight so that she was straddling his hips; she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck her nails digging into his brown hair while his mouth sought and found her sweet lips. When they pulled away she rested her head on his shoulder breathing heavily.   
  
"You know," Pernia said slowly, when she felt his hands on her thighs pushing the skirt of her dress above her hips. "We are going to get caught one of these days."  
  
"Not as long as I keep locking the door before it happens," said Seto, pulling her against his growing arousal.   
  
"Come on Seto," said Pernia, trying to get off his lap. "We can't keep doing this."   
  
"Says who?" asked Seto, pulling her back down his eyes flashing red. "I want you and I want you now."  
  
Seto pressed his lips against her and groaned when he felt her give in to his advances and move her hands down to unbutton his pants. He let out a breathless moan and tilted his head back as she buried her face into his shoulder and bit into his jacket to keep her moans soft. When it ended they pulled away and made themselves more presentable a minute before the waiter came with their main dish.   
  
A man stood outside the restaurant leaning against a tree watching the privacy booth the young couple was in. A small smile slid across his lips as he saw the waiter open the booth and place their dishes in front of them. His eyes narrowed and he zeroed in on Pernia's neck beneath the collar he could see the tell-tale signs of bit marks peaking out from over the top. Looks like his son had just gotten lucky. He laughed and put his hat on while he climbed into a waiting cab. His work was done and he had other people to traumatize.  
  
Seto and Pernia arrived back home to an dark and quite house, the butler let them in and the young couple silently made their way up the steps to their bedroom. He lowered her onto their bed and started kissing her while his hands hurried to remove her dress.   
  
"Seto," whispered Pernia when he moved to her neck. "What is with you? I have never seen you so heated."  
  
"I want you," he whispered, pulling away from her neck and making quick work of his jacket and shirt.   
  
"I can tell," said Pernia running her hands down his chest and grabbing hold of his pants. "This tells me all I need to know." She grinned grabbing a firm hold of his package. "Oh yes," she whispered. "This tells me everything I need to know."  
  
Seto groaned and arched his back before finishing removing her clothing. When it was all said and done Pernia was fast asleep and Seto lay there a smug look on his face. He hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time, he rolled over onto his side and placed gentle kisses down her body pausing at her stomach, he sniffed and smiled laying back down on his back.   
  
"So that is why," said Seto, looks like she wins this round.  
  
A few days later  
  
"Seto," said Pernia walking into his office and throwing her knee length trench coat on the coach.   
  
"What is it?" asked Seto, getting to his feet and embracing her for a quick kiss although he had a pretty good idea as to what it was.   
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: I will probably write a lemon dealing with what happened tonight and post it on another site if you want to be emailed about the lemon then let me know. Anyways I am going to write a Rashid/Isis romance story once I get a plot line started. The Rashid/Isis story will take place around "The Flower of Egypt I and II", "In the Arms of a Priest", "Christmas Birth" and "Blood Bonds." The story will also go more into what "The Eleventh Commandment" and "Ask Me" touched on and those stories will be incorporated into it along with the other YGO stories I have written. Don't worry in a later story you will meet Mizu again and finally meet her older sister Umi. 


End file.
